


What Gwendal Needed The Most

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Gwendal had been scary was out of question. However, lately  he had uncharacteristically lost his temper over trivial things. As his closest friend, Gunter decided to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gwendal Needed The Most

**Title : What Gwendal Needed The Most**

**Summary:**

**The fact that Gwendal had been scary was out of question. However, lately  he had uncharacteristically lost his temper over trivial things. As his closest friend, Gunter decided to help.**

**All disclaimers apply. Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine.**

.-.-.

            Gwendal let out a big sigh. He closed his indigo eyes and then flopped heavily in his chair.

            Celi's eldest son was grumpy and scary. That's the fact everybody had already known. Regardless how dark his aura was, they knew that he was a logical and collected person. That's why his men, family and allies held high opinions about him.

            However, for several days he had lost his cool.

            When some of his men had made a little noise outside his study chamber, in a flash he furiously stormed out and punished them. Those poor soldiers had to run the huge yard in the back of Blood Pledge Castle in ten laps.

            Gwendal had never lashed his sentiments for no reasons. Despite of his grim figure, he was patient enough. But as Yuuri had wrongly interpreted some words written on one of the parchments he would sign, blatantly the general told the king to use his brains a little and asked him to study harder than he already had. Even Conrad had been astonished with his brother's conduct. Realizing his harsh words, Gwendal immediately apologized and resigned himself somewhere else far from his office.

            Greta had even pointed out that her 'Charming Uncle Gwendal' was no longer fun. The little girl grew timid whenever she met him.

            And now, alone in his spacious office, Gwendal couldn't help but contemplate. He groaned inwardly.

            “What has gotten me?” he muttered darkly to no one in particular.

            He began to question if his fatigue had huge contribution to his bad mood. Numerous problems arose almost every day. The heaps of papers he had to examine amazingly never seemed to cease. All of those things forcibly made him stay up late and get up even before the Kohi sang 'Bad Omen' to wake Shin Makoku inhabitants.

            Perhaps he needed a vacation, he thought.

            “Gwendal?” quietly the door opened, revealing a beautiful man with lavender eyes and hair.

            “What do you need, Gunter?” Gwendal squared his shoulders, trying to look composed.

            “Nothing,” Gunter promptly answered. After closing the door, he calmly strode towards Gwendal's desk. “I just wanted to check on you. That's all,” he continued.

            Gwendal only stared at his friend, who had taken a seat before him. “Why should you?” frown appeared on his already wrinkled forehead.

            “Don't  hold such a hostile attitude, please,” Gunter raised his hands. “I won't harm you.”

            “You'll be in hell even before you can cause me any harm, Gunter,” Gwendal barked.

            Gunter shrugged. “Fine, no need to work up.”

            While talking, Gunter studied the tactician before him. Sure Gwendal was more grim than he usually was.

            “Uhm, Gwen, everyone is worried about you,” carefully he ventured to touch the subject that had brought him to the office.

            Gwendal lost for words for two seconds. “What about me?” the man cleared his throat. “And for the umpteenth times, don't 'Gwen' me!” His last sentence went unheeded.

            “You've been...not yourself lately.”

            Gwendal stared hard at his friend. He found none but sincerity and pure concern dance across Gunter's orbs. “Am I that obvious?” finally he surrendered.

            “Yeah,” Gunter smiled. The king's adviser thoroughly kept on scrutinizing the figure across him. It didn't escape his meticulous eyes that Gwendal looked completely worn out. His usually clear blue eyes looked red, and hey, since when he got so many wrinkles? “You look haggard,” was Gunter's remark.

            “I don't think so,” Gwendal hurriedly denied him. “I eat regularly and have enough rest.”

            “Really?” suddenly Gunter sounded interested. “What time do you go to bed?”

            “'am not sure,” the taller man answered. He rubbed his temple. “Before midnight I guess.”

            “Do you get up early?”

            “You do know I'm an early bird, Gunter!”

            Gunter leaned back into his chair. “You're pretty exhausted.”

            “Maybe I need to have a vacation or some days off,” Gwendal grunted in a low voice.

            “Which I doubt you'll go for it even though you're given a shot,” Gunter snorted. He earned a death glare for his nonchalant comment. Being accustomed to whatever murderous stares Gwendal had shot, Gunter stayed unfazed.

            “I have something to solve it,” in a swift motion Gunter rose, then turned his heels towards the frowning Mazoku and dragged him to the couch across the room.

            “Gunter?” confused, Gwendal asked for explanations.

            Without answering him, Gunter tightened his grip on the man's wrist and forcefully pushed him onto the couch.

            “What the...” Gwendal snapped angrily, but even before he could finish his sentence, Gunter had already loomed above him.

            “Just lie down,will you! ” the wind wielder ordered menacingly. Once Gunter had set his minds, not even the scariest Mazoku in Shin Makoku could confront him.

            “Fine,” Gwendal lied on his back. The couch dipped deeper when another weigh flopped on its edge. He nearly jolted as Gunter's hands found their way to the sides of his head.

            “Close your eyes,” Gunter sternly said. He massaged the scalp gently.

            Color and heat crept Gwendal's face. “C-close my eyes? Why should I?” Gwendal stuttered indignantly.

            “Yes,” patiently Gunter confirmed his previous words. “Just relax. I won't jump on you.”

            This time Gwendal opted to shut his eyes tight. He would never admit that images of the beautiful man did _some_ _things_ to him had already flooded his small corner of perverted thought. He realized that their positions now certainly looked compromising. Him lying down and Gunter bent forward and ran his elegant fingers on his head. Gwendal only hoped nobody would enter the office and misinterpret the scene.

            “I'm sure this will cure your bad mood,” Gunter softly spoke.

            “How is it so?”

            “Just..because I said so.”

            “Do you use some magic?” Gwendal felt his fatigue lift up off his shoulders. In fact, he started to have a hazy mind. The gentle fingers amazingly created some peace to his inner self. He felt good.

            “No,” a small smile appeared on Gunter's dashing visage. “I'm just giving you a massage. That's it.”

            “Hmm,” was Gwendal's incoherent response.

            “I think a vacation won't do to appease your damp mood, Gwendal. You just need a decent sleep.”

            “Perhaps.”

            Gunter continued his ministrations until the stiff figure beneath him gradually relaxed and the tense aura was gone. He waited for several minutes until he was sure Gwendal was already fallen asleep. He slowly rose as soft snores came out of Gwendal's slightly parted lips.

            The smaller man undid his white robe and spread it to cover his sleeping friend.

            “You only need a good rest, Commander,” Gunter muttered lightly before sauntered out of the office, leaving his friend in tranquility of the evening.

**The End**


End file.
